


Great Minds Think Alike

by Gingoria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingoria/pseuds/Gingoria
Summary: Annie can't seem to make a move but she wants toAnother one-shot written for Mikannie Wk for Day 2 - kinda builds from "Dropping Hints" but can be read as a stand alone.





	Great Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted yesterday but I worked a double and decided sleep was needed first
> 
> *Bold type for text messages*

Annie felt her lips pull into a grin when her message tone broke through the silence in her room.  She didn’t have to guess who it was, she hadn’t had to guess for a while.  Rolling to her stomach she lazily typed in her password and pulled up her latest message from Mikasa.

**Mikasa: Plans for the weekend?**

Annie smirked and quickly typed back “Nah” before setting her phone down and burying her face in her pillow.  She felt warm all over, flushed even though the room was chilled.  Her mind wandered, as it so often did now, to what Mikasa was doing tonight, what she was wearing, what she looked like under all those prim and proper clothes she insisted upon wearing. The thoughts made Annie squeeze her thighs together and she groaned in irritation.  She was shit at this really, feelings.  It didn’t come naturally to her, especially since she didn’t know if the girl she was crushing on felt the same way. 

Mikasa flirted back on the rare occasions Annie drew up the brass to flatly offer up a turn of phrase or a meaningful wink.  It was childish really but every time the tall brunette responded back in turn, the blonde felt her heart pound and her stomach turn with that strange mixture of anxiety and excitement.  She had talked to Reiner once about it, irritated when he has cuffed the back of her head and told her to just ask her already.  Annie had scoffed and told him to shut up, pushing the muscled boy away from her.  

Could it really be that simple?  Should she just ask the girl out?  How did one even do that?

Another sigh and the small blonde rolled on her back, picking up her phone curiously.  She could see Mikasa typing and then stopping, typing and then stopping again and she wondered what the other girl could be trying to say.  Her curiosity was partially sated when the phone sounded off again.

**Mikasa: What are you doing tonight?**

Annie felt a shiver run through her as she pictured the grey eyed girl and scowled as her treacherous fingers typed out the word “you” and quickly deleted those three letters before her subconscious got anymore wild ideas or worse, actually hit send.  Annie let her mind wander to what Mikasa's reaction would be to such a blatantly sexual response but found herself at a loss.  There was an unspoken line she'd been careful not to cross because, although she definitely like liked Mikasa she still valued the friendship they'd forged over the past weeks of getting know each other.  Enough so that she didn't want to cross that line and unintentionally make things awkward.  Annie rolled her eyes when the other girl sent another question mark and smiled as she typed an abrupt invitation she was sure would be brushed aside.

**Annie: Come over.**

Smirking, Annie started to put down her phone sure that her invitation would be ignored and was startled by the buzz of an incoming text message.  She blinked in surprise at the rapid response and had to look over the words twice before they sunk in.

**Mikasa: Be right there.**

Annie swallowed and bolted out of bed, shoving the clutter under her bed and pulling her hair back in an effort not to appear like a complete slob in front of the girl of her dreams.  She had only just finished making her room and herself look presentable, heart hammering when the doorbell rang fifteen minutes later.

 

* * *

 

They hadn’t really hung out alone since that night they’d first talked and Annie was surprised how comfortable she felt with the other girl despite her fierce attraction.  They had text messaged a lot, sat with each other for lunch, competed against one another during P.E. but that had always involved other people.  Here, at Annie’s house, alone together (and in her room no less) there were no distractions, no other people to be cautious around and the petite blonde wondered if now was the right time to say something.  

The movie droned on in the background, some B horror movie Mikasa had selected, and Annie leaned against her headboard trying and failing miserably to pay attention to the movie as the other girl stretched out on her stomach in front of her.  Blue eyes trailed over the smooth curves on display before her, her breath hitching slightly as Mikasa shifted, her shirt riding up to expose the smooth pale skin of her back.  Annie reached out, fingertips almost brushing that sliver of skin before she realized what she was doing and pulled her hand back in alarm but it was too late.  Dark eyes were looking at her, their expression hidden in the shadows cast by the movie neither of them were watching.  Annie sat motionless, paralyzed by the thought that she'd somehow been caught, that Mikasa had read the longing on her face.  Annie’s mind was racing through a dozen excuses that would explain her actions or at least make light of them.  She watched with dread as Mikasa sat up, turning towards her and she flinched as long fingers weaving into the back of her hair, yanking her forward.  She gasped as warm lips suddenly pressed against her own, sliding, moving gently.  She felt teeth scraping at her lower lip, nibbling slightly before she felt the press of a hot tongue sliding against her own and she moaned as Mikasa pushed her down against the sheets.  

They slotted together, mouths aligned as they took and gave, trading dominance for submission  before the need to breath again drove them apart.  Annie swallowed, panting as she looked down at where she'd ended up, atop the other girl, immediately wary as Mikasa flashed her a slow predatory grin.

“Finally.  I was getting tired of waiting for you to make a move.”

Annie scowled and huffed before being pulled back into another long searing kiss; movie completely ignored and forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Annie found herself daydreaming about that night frequently as well as all the ones that followed where she found herself wrapping up with and around the other girl.  They’d told no one and nothing was official but Annie found herself wanting it to be, which is why she was standing in a flower shop with absolutely no idea what she was doing. 

Girls like Mikasa liked flowers right?

The blonde let her fingertips brush over the petals of bouquet of roses, her lips twitching when she thought that she’d finally found something as soft as the pale skin she couldn't seem to get enough of.  Then she frowned.  No, roses were too cliche and she didn’t want to be cliche, not with this.  So she walked slowly, looking from side to side for something that stood out.  Annie eyed a few blue grey varieties that reminded her of Mikasa's stormy eye color and grunted as she walked into what felt like a solid brick wall.

“Annie!”

She felt the tips of her ears burn in recognition of that voice and found herself tilting her head to confirm her suspicions and almost cringed as her gaze settled on Mikasa.

_ Shit.  I didn't expect to run into her here! _

Annie's eyes dropped to the bouquet of flowers held loosely in the taller girl’s hand and then looked back up quickly to see the pink blush that stained the other girl's cheeks.  Frowning slightly, Annie crossed her arms over her chest and tried to act cool even though inside she was equal parts trepidation and rage.

“So who're the flowers for?”

She watches mystified as pink turns to red and feels her head turning slightly to the side in wonder as Mikasa drags her ever present scarf up over her mouth and nose to hide the evidence of her embarrassment.  Suddenly the white lilies are thrust towards her and she can feel her own face warm at the gesture as her fingers brush Mikasa's in the passoff.

Suddenly Annie doesn't care that they are in the middle of a flower shop or that someone might see what the two of them have been hiding from prying eyes and she yanks down that annoying scarf and pulls Mikasa down to her level.  She kisses the surprised girl, pulling away only to husk out a single worded question.

“Girlfriends?”

Smiling when Mikasa nods and pushes their lips back together.  It's the voice of the shop owner that drives them apart finally when he yells, asking if they are going to pay for the flowers that have been crushed between them.  Annie feels a rare laugh bubbling from the back of her throat as Mikasa pulls the damaged blossoms away and throws them to the ground before grabbing her hand and yanking her out onto the somewhat busy street.  They hear the man yell again before they are racing off, hand in hand and Annie could care less if they are in trouble because she's got what she wanted all along.  

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic for this pairing - thanks for reading!


End file.
